


Attention

by the_laibararian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Humor, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_laibararian/pseuds/the_laibararian
Summary: There are some types of attention no one can get used to.
Kudos: 3





	Attention

Harry Potter's experience with attention was a wild one. The Dursleys never gave him more attention than they needed to, and when they did, it didn't end well for Harry. He had learned to avoid attention as much as possible when it came to his relatives, which was why it was such a shock at first to be so famous and well-known in the wizarding world. Over time, he had gotten used to the attention, and people had gotten used to him. Still, there were some things that no one could get used to, not even the great Boy-Who-Lived.

As Harry stared out at the well-meaning faces in front of him, he cringed inside and wanted to hide. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to react? Should he smile, laugh? Look at what they were holding or look at them in the eye? Stand still or move around? Thumbs up or finger guns? The questions ran through his head as he began to slightly sweat and awkwardly smile. It felt like the whole crowd was just staring at him expectantly, watching all his little movements and facial expressions. Oh Merlin, how long would this last? It felt like the torturous sound of the crowd had been going on forever and was nowhere near stopping.

Who knew the wizarding world's version of Happy Birthday had 46 verses?


End file.
